


Signal

by Krytella



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: BDSM, D/s, F/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krytella/pseuds/Krytella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny's waiting for permission. Triple drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signal

Ginny had been going mad all day. The shop was frantic, Quidditch practice full of harpies (figurative, thank goodness she hadn't gone out for the pros) sniping at one another. She was finally home, finally in bed with pants off and hand buried between her thighs. She reached for her wand and the coin, touching them quickly together. God, she wanted it so badly. She'd almost needed a spare pair of panties at work just from thinking about it. As she tried to focus on stocking shelves, images lurked in the back of her mind. She was held down, taken, forced to come again and again. As she chased the quaffle, she was imagining being chased and caught herself. Being the hunt's quarry, the victor's prize.

She could finally let herself fully imagine. Her breathing quickened and a spike of arousal ran down her spine. She stared at the coin, stubbornly unchanging, as small waves of pleasure flowed from her clit and ricocheted through her body. Soon they would become a tidal wave, spill over, drown her. But still no signal. She forced herself to lighten her touch to a whisper. She felt tight, so replete with arousal that in a single moment of weakness she might fall over the edge. No. No signal. Can't. No signal.

She could barely breathe, barely blink for staring at it. Then, finally, the gold coin turned to silver, she pressed her fingers down hard, and the world turned to nothing but ecstasy, her body trembling, released.

When her thoughts returned, Ginny put the coin back in her nightstand and composed a quick note:

"You utter bastard. I was starting to think you went to the pub and left it at home. I love you."

She sent the owl and settled down to sleep.


End file.
